


Cathmir Week 2020 Oneshots

by ShadowTrace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrace/pseuds/ShadowTrace
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. I just love this ship a lot and wanted to participate in Cathmir week because they need more recognition. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	1. Work/Rest

Catherine was sitting in the monastery’s infirmary waiting patiently as Manuela finished bandaging her wounds. Shamir was also in the infirmary but not because of an injury. Instead, she had decided to go with her partner to make sure the knight would get healed, since Catherine was known for brushing of injuries as if they were nothing, no matter how bad they looked.  
“Okay that should do it,” Manuela announced as she stood up from her chair, “Your injuries weren’t too severe, but those burn marks are going to take some time to heal.”  
“Thanks Manuela, I definitely owe you a drink,” Catherine said, trying her best to ignore the pain from her burns.  
“You owe me more than one at this point Catherine,” laughed Manuela, “We’re going to a tavern as soon as you’re healed. Until then, just rest up and come back in a few days so I can change your bandages.”  
Catherine thanked her again before leaving the infirmary, Shamir following right behind her. She hadn’t said a word the entire time. This wasn’t unusual given Shamir’s personality, but Catherine knew her partner had something she wanted to say but was waiting until they were alone. It wasn’t until they were both in Catherine’s room when Shamir spoke.  
“Take of your armor and lay down” she said with authority. Catherine was expecting Shamir to say a lot of things to her, but she didn’t expect that. Despite her initial shock, Catherine did as she was told realizing she was to tired and physically drained to question her partner. After taking of her armor she laid down on the bed. Shamir followed suit, taking of her jacket before curling up next to Catherine, wrapping her arms around her while being mindful of her partner’s injuries.  
“I was worried about you.” Shamir had said after a long moment of silence. She said it so quietly that Catherine barely heard it. And Catherine was suddenly filled with guilt.  
“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. Catherine gently cupped Shamir’s face and looked at her beautiful eyes. Those eyes which others would describe as cold and terrifying made Catherine feel warm and loved. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Shamir said before leaning in and kissing her partner. They had kissed so many times, but Shamir poured everything she felt into that kiss. When she saw that mage attack Catherine her entire world shook with fear. Her eyes were red with rage as she shot a killing blow to the mage. She saw Catherine get back up and give her a small wave, indicating that she fine but Shamir’s heart had still been pounding. She loved Catherine and made sure her partner knew that with every touch, every kiss and every moment they shared together.


	2. Glory/Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter 2! I had a little trouble coming up with an idea for this prompt but I hope you all like it.

Shamir found herself sitting on her bed and staring at her phone. Earlier in the week she had lost a bet to Byleth and as the loser she had to call a certain blonde and ask her out on a date. Shamir still had no idea how she lost that game of pool, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to honor the bet even if it meant making a complete fool of herself to Catherine. Every one of their friends knew that Shamir had a crush on Catherine but was too scared to admit. Her friendship with Catherine meant everything to her and she didn’t want to jeopardize it. And yet, Byleth had assured her that Catherine felt the same way and she couldn’t believe that Shamir hadn’t noticed. So, Shamir finally picked up the phone, swallowed her pride and called.

  
“Hey Nevrand,” Catherine said when she picked up. Catherine had never told anyone, but she loved when Shamir called her. When she had first met the Dagdan she was quiet and reserved, always answering her text messages in short replies and never calling unless necessary. But now her and Shamir would talk on the phone frequently, if they hadn’t already seen each other that day. Their conversations would always start off with them describing their days and slowly progress to other topics, some relevant while others pointless. The truth was that both women just wanted to hear the other’s voice as it brought comfort to them. And when Catherine picked up the call, she felt her heart pound within her chest because Shamir always had that affect on her. “What’s up?”

  
“Catherine,” Shamir said slightly flustered, “I won’t waste your time I just have to ask you something.” She figures it would be best to do this quickly, before she loses her confident composure. “Do you want to go out with me this weekend?”

  
The line was quiet for a while and Shamir wasn’t sure what to make of it. Her heart was beating like crazy to the point where she was worried Catherine would be able to hear it. Just as she was about to check if the call had been cut off the sporty blonde finally responded.

  
“Go out like on a date?” She sounded silly asking but Catherine had to be sure. Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing hard. She had been in live with Shamir for years but always assumed the Dagdan only though of her as a friend. Their mutual friend Byleth had told her countless times that Shamir was in love with her too, but she never believed her.

  
“Yes, on a date. What else would it be?” Shamir didn’t mean to sound harsh but with each passing second, she grew more and more flustered.

  
“I don’t know you just caught me off guard. I really wasn’t expecting that,” Catherine replied, mentally slapping her forehead at how stupid she sounded. She had been waiting for this moment for years and she already felt like she was messing it up.

  
“Is that a yes or a no? I’m obviously not going to force you if you don’t want to. We’ve never really discussed our relationship, not that we have a relationship but…” Shamir found herself rambling and didn’t really know how to stop.

  
“Yes” Catherine shouted! “I mean yeah I would love to go out with you.” She knew she sounded eager, but she didn’t care. Catherine couldn’t stop smiling.

Shamir couldn’t stop smiling either. She had finally asked out Catherine and the blonde sounded just as excited as she was. Their conversation continued, discussing where they should go for their first official date and wondering why it took them so long to do this. It wasn’t until a good two hours later, when Shamir finished her call with Catherine and realized losing that bet with Byleth was the best thing that had happened to her.


End file.
